Are You Avoiding Me?
by Rhythmusic101
Summary: Ali thinks Emily is avoiding her since their kiss in 5x05 and decides to confront her.


"You've been avoiding me".

A voice stated that almost made Emily jump out of her skin.

"God, Ali you scared me". Emily put a hand over her racing heart as she turned around to see the love of her life standing in the corridor of her room.

Ali silently stepped into the room and crossed her arms, Emily looked at her expectedly.

"Um...I'm guessing my mom let you in?". She questioned standing up from her bed and walking a little over to Alison.

"You've been avoiding me". Alison stated again, Emily sighed and stepped back, shaking her head.

"Alison...I haven't been avoiding you I just-".

"Emily, I know I've lied to you girls more times then I can count and should be the last person to say this but please...Don't lie to me".

Emily could hear the stern and pleading tone in the girls voice as she spoke.

Emily sighed again in frustration and looked the other girl in the eyes.

"Alison, it's nothing personal believe me I just...needed some space you know? After you being back in Rosewood,'A' reappearing, Paige, and...and-"

Emily lost eye contact, looking down at the floor.

"Our kiss". Emily's eyes quickly snapped back up to Alison's, Seeing the unsure look in the blond's eyes.

"Y-yea, Our kiss...I-it was confusing and I just needed to clear my head".

Emily shook her head, mentally cursing herself for stuttering in front of Alison.

Just like old times, huh Emily?. A voice in the back of Emily's head teased.

"Em...Why didn't you just come to me? We could've talked about this". Alison uncrossed her arms and looked at the taller girl incredulously.

"Ali..It wasn't that simple and anyway you have bigger things to worry about, You're probably tired maybe you should go home and get some sleep-".

"That isn't the only reason is it?". Alison cut Emily off while crossing her arms over her chest again, something Emily picked over the years of a protective mechanism.

Emily groaned and ran a frustrated hand through her hair, shaking her head.

"Ali..I just...I just don't want to become like the old shy Emily who followed you around like a lost puppy all day and-and I only got like that when I'm around you".

Emily admitted looking right into Alison's eyes as tears clearly started to build in them.

"Em..I don't want you to become the old Emily again..I promise, I just want us to...become US again like when we were alone".

Alison pleads as tears streamed down her face, not bothering to wipe them away.

"Alison,I wish we could...but we can't, I just-after everything that happened...(shaking her head)You lied so much Alison...I'm not sure what I should believe anymore".

Emily's eyes threatened to tear up at her own words, Alison bit her lip.

"Emily, After all the times I lied..I know you have no reason to believe anything I say, but you have to believe me when I say that...(Her eyes dropped to floor before staring back up at Emily)..that kiss meant EVERYTHING to me and so did the one in the library".

Alison admitted looking at Emily for any sign of emotion but the girl just stared back at her with a neutral expression silently.

"Please...Em You know I never meant to hurt you like I did but 'A' always goes after the people I'm closest to and Em...You meant so much more to me back then then you probably thought, You still mean so much more to me...then you could EVER imagine".

Alison stared back at Emily as another fresh wave of tears ran down her face and Emily looks down uncomfortably and crossed her arms also.

"Ali...please don't cry, You know I hate it when you do that". Emily pleaded truthfully and closed her eyes for a second,trying to keep the tears down before reopening them still staring at the floor.

"At least now I know you still care a little for me". Alison sadly replied trying to wipe some of her tears away for Emily's sake.

Emily's eyes snapped back up to Alison's with curiosity and little anger, she always hated when people underestimated her feelings for Alison...especially Alison.

"What do you mean by that?".

"What I mean is...(Ali sighs)..Emily I care about you so much, I-I love you- no I'm in love with you and...I always have been".

Alison gaze faltered and she looks at the ground but not before catching Emily's shocked look.

Alison walked over to the edge of Emily's bed and sat on it, still looking at that floor as Emily turned around from facing the door where Alison used to stand.

"W-what?". Emily questioned from her standing position, her eyes still on Alison who sat on her bed.

"You heard me right Em...I love you so much a-and it hurts when y-you avoid me l-like...like you don't return those feelings...".

Alison looked up from the floor and stared at the silent brunette a few steps away from her.

"I guess what I'm saying is Emily...I know you have no reason to but...Do you still love me?".

Alison's voice was sad and pleading as she stared up at Emily before seeing Emily tense and she quickly looked back at the floor in shame, mentally cursing herself for even asking the embarrassing question if Emily said no.

Emily on the other hand was now determined and angry as her jaw set and she tensed before walking closer to Alison and kneeling in front of her, lifting her chin up for the blond to look her in the eyes.

"Alison DiLaurentis...Don't you ever doubt my feelings for you". Emily's eyes softened but still stayed determined to show the blond that what she was saying was true and meaningful.

Alison gasped and stared at the brunette who only shook her head in confirmation to Ali's questioning gaze.

"Ali...please don't think that I don't love you and I don't know what you mean by 'Do I still love you' Ali because truthfully...I never stopped".

Emily's voice was filled with so much emotion that Alison started to cry again but this time it was happy tears as she smiled softly down at the brunette kneeling before her.

"Really?". She questioned softly and Emily grinned up at her as she wiped the remaining tears off the blond's face.

"Really". Emily leaned in close to Alison as both of their eyes fluttered shut and their lips meant in a soft but meaningful kiss.

Both girls pulled away after a few minutes with large grins on their faces.

Emily took Alison by the waist and pushed her up on the bed so she was hovering over the blond with her hands on either side of Alison's body, her left knee outside of Alison's legs and her right one in between.

Alison grinned and looked up at her with in eyebrow raised.

"When did you become so impatient?". Alison teased playfully, Wrapping her arms around Emily's neck and bringing the brunette down to her lips.

"Oh yeah, I'm the impatient one". Emily mocked in playful sarcasm as Alison giggled and brought their lips together as they kissed heatedly.

Pulling away after a few minutes, both of them breathing hard from the kiss and Emily gave the blond beneath her a look of confusion for pulling away.

"So how well do you think your mom's gonna take us being together".

Alison gave Emily a apprehensive look as Emily pecked her lips before answering.

"I don't really know...I mean she somehow knew I loved you before you left but..I'm sure she'll be fine about it, She was fine about Paige".

Alison looked thoughtfully before questioning.

"Yea, but Paige is...Well Paige and I'm me..". Alison's gaze left Emily's eyes as Emily's eyes softened at Alison's insecure reaction.

The brunette lifted the blond's chin and waited for the blond's eyes to reach hers.

"You're perfect".

Alison smiled as Emily kissed the blond's nose before pulling away.

"And anyway, My mom will love you and if she doesn't..I've always loved you and I always will". Emily assured the blond.

"Say she doesn't like me-".

Emily rolled her eyes playfully as Alison slapped her shoulder and gave her the most stern look she could muster without smiling as Emily smirked at her.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry..continue". Emily gestured dramatically with her arms, Still grinning as Alison shook her head.

"Say she doesn't like me...how mad does your mom get on a scale from 1-10". Alison questioned as Emily's pupils clearly dilated at the blond's words.

"Well...I can say that when she's angry she could probably give 'A' a run for his or her money, ask my dad".

Emily shook her head at her moms attitude and watched Alison's eyes grow wide at her words, Emily quickly leaned down and pecked her on the lips.

"But she won't get angry and she'll love you, I promise".

Emily looked into the blond's eyes as she visibly relaxed at the brunettes words.

"I love you". Alison spoke truthfully, smiling at her lover above her.

"I love you too". Emily returned and leaned down to kiss Ali.

Alison grinned before flipping them and straddling Emily's waist, knowing Emily likes to be the dominant one on top.

"What are you doing?". Emily questioned grinning back up at the girl on top of her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?...I think we both deserve to have a little fun, Don't you?".

Alison leaned down close to Emily as the brunette lifted an eyebrow at the blond.

"Define 'Fun' ". Emily looked up at the grinning blond as she leaned closer.

"Gladly".


End file.
